


Little One

by Hiraaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Riddle at Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraaaa/pseuds/Hiraaaa
Summary: Tom had a companion with him at Wool's Orphanage, someone who kept him from getting cold. An unfortunate attack led to unfortunate events and Tom's only companion was gone. A vow of reunion was forged and mercy be on those who stop their paths from being merged.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 279





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Issues: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Please do not repost my work. Translations are allowed but please give credit when due.  
> Other than that, thank you and enjoy.
> 
> P. S. The lyrics are from a poem I wrote and not an anonymous source.

The screams and whimpers that filled the area hours ago were cleared out. The children were moved and all that remained was a 7-year-old boy. The emotionless mask portrayed the only thing he was feeling, Tom Riddle was numb.

  
'' Tom?'', Mrs. Cole shook his shoulders to get his attention but he remained silent, staring nowhere in particular.

  
'' He's in shock.'', a distant voice whispered.

  
'' He was always close to the boy. Who knows how this will affect him. The boy is nowhere to be found. If he isn't already dead then he most probably will be, who knows how many can survive outside in times like these.''

  
Tom's eyes thawed at Mrs. Cole's thoughtless words and pitying glances. He had heard enough. Tom Riddle stood up sharply and walked back to what was now only his room. 

  
He would find his Harry, no matter how long it takes, he will find his little one.

* * *

  
Nine years passed and Tom carried on with his life but he never once forgot the little boy. He pushed away from the memories of the attack and shoved the boy into the corner of his mind.

  
During the nine years, Tom learned of his wizard status which led him to focus on his studies and building his life. Tom's efforts paid off. He was intelligent, good looking, well sought, and charming. He was on top of the hierarchy and his influence was spreading.

  
Tom forced himself to believe that it was all for himself. He refused to admit that he wished to use his influence to search for a raven-haired, emerald-eyed beauty.

  
Even though Tom gained many material gifts, he was never able to fill the empty space in his heart. At times, he allowed himself to be weak and think of him. He thought of how much the little one would have grown and wondered what he could be doing.

  
Thoughts of his Harry left him hollow and with a distinct ache in his chest. He forced himself to try and believe that it was just a weakness and hopeless to find him since Harry never had a last name. The little boy had always been Harry and nobody knew his last name. He was just Harry. Tom knew the importance of a name in the Wizarding World. It didn't help that Harry was an extremely common name. Tom had enough problems and he promptly pushed all his thoughts regarding the topic to the back of his mind.

  
He walked through the entrance and sat down in his seat by the fireplace. His court was already sitting in their seat, books were strewn about.

  
'' What were you up to?'', Abraxas asked as Tom set down his bag.

  
'' I was in the library. Why?'', he tilted his head slightly.

  
'' There's a new Slytherin student a year below us. He's a mystery, there's barely any information on him. His name is Hadrian Peverell.''

  
Tom's forehead crinkled as he remembered the ancient name, '' And there's no information on him?''

  
'' Nothing but the basics.'', the Malfoy was cut off by a first-year running into the piano located towards the left of the Slytherin room.

  
'' Why Salazar Slytherin put a piano of all things there, I'll never know.'', the blond snorted before continuing.

  
''He seems quite smart, avoided every single question though.'', Abraxas answered dutifully.

  
'' Well, let's leave him be, as long as he doesn't cause us trouble.'', they all turned back to their books and continued working in silence.

* * *

Tom was frustrated. He knew the reason behind his agitation but refused to acknowledge it. His classmates were used to his behavior on Samhain, or Halloween as others would say. They knew that Tom woke up in a bad mood on this particular day and avoided the brunt of his anger without trying to find out what brought it on.  
He fell into his seat and stewed silently. The memories swarmed in without a warning. 

  
_Gunshots, armed men, screams...Harry. 'HARRY!'_

  
Tom jerked back into reality and shook his head. He ignored the startled looks and hastily left for the library, if he couldn't stop thinking about him then he'd simply focus his thoughts elsewhere.

  
He quietly attended his classes and returned to his corner in the library. The teachers passed him concerned looks when they realized that Tom never once lifted his hand or volunteered to participate. Tom ignored everything around him and disassociated with his surroundings.

  
After dinner, he returned to a surprisingly lively common room.

  
'' What's all this chaos about?'', Tom questioned.

  
'' Mulciber heard the others talk about playing the piano today, they wanted to try it out and since it's Samhain we thought we'd let them have their go. They're looking for someone who knows how to play.'', Rosier answered as he looked away from the crowd.

  
Tom nodded before opening his tome of books. A few minutes later, a few notes echoed across the suddenly silent room.

  
'' It looks like Peverell.'', Abraxas informed him. Tom curiously looked up to try and catch sight of the student he hadn't yet caught a single glance off. He saw a tuft of black hair over the crowded students before returning to his book.

  
Smooth music filled the room and the Slytherins relaxed at the comforting sound. Tom himself closed his eyes as he felt the tension from his shoulders release.

  
He drifted back when the tune ended and heard a third-year ask, '' Play one more please Hadrian?''

  
Tom heard a soft chuckle and internally rolled his eyes as the voice agreed immediately.

  
The piano started once more and it took Tom a few seconds to register the familiar tune.

  
Many students gasped when the boy started singing, Tom for entirely different reasons.

  
_''The night is shining, the stars are gleaming,_   
_Now Fate is screaming, '' Let's hope once more!''_   
_We close our eyes and stop our cries,_   
_wishing there was more in store.''_

  
Tom's breath quickened and he fisted his shaking hands to try and calm himself.

  
_''Oh, Fate! Oh Magic! Show mercy,_   
_a little more than common courtesy._   
_We've done our parts and played our roles._   
_Why are we still raked across the coals?''_

  
Tom jumped to his feet and half-ran to the piano. The Slytherins looked at him with confused gazes but Tom had his eyes set firmly on the teenager in front of the piano. 

  
His eyes widened when he saw a familiar face. A messy mop of black hair and tanned skin, an emerald gaze, and soft pink lips. The sight caused Tom's breath to hitch.   
The figure hadn't yet realized the change of atmosphere in the room.

  
_''The tears have shed and torn our souls,_   
_please find somebody else to control.''_

  
Tom sat down next to the fifth year and brought his hand down on the keys of the piano. With a steady breath, Tom started singing.

  
_''Leave him safe and cajoled,_   
_give me pain but leave him whole.''_

  
The rest of the room sat frozen and stunned as Tom Riddle's angelic voice washed over them. They watched the sight in front of him. Hadrian Peverell's head snapped to Tom in shock.

  
_''Oh, Fate! Oh Magic! Bring him joy in every story and tale,_   
_even if all goes over the rail_   
_but never let him fail_   
_for he is mine in every tale.''_

  
Tom's voice portrayed his emotions without a filter. The desperation and pain tugged at their hearts. Then the Slytherin's saw a sight they'd never forget. Tom Riddle smiled at the boy next to him, and the boy smiled back. The two stared at each other with longing as they finished the song.

  
_''May his life be a successful stroll,_   
_even if my end were to be scrolled.''_

  
The song ended and the pair stood up slowly, still facing each other. They studied each other in silence before Tom Riddle reached out slowly.

  
Many suppressed their sounds of shock as he placed his hand on the other's cheek and spoke in the softest voice, '' Harry?''

  
'' Marvolo.'', Hadrian's astonished voice replied and the boy jumped into Tom Riddle's arms with a large smile.

  
Tom Riddle pulled the boy close to his chest and many felt the breath stolen at Tom's vulnerability.

  
Tom's eyes shone with tears and the pair pulled apart, '' What happened that night?''

  
'' They tried to sell us off. My accidental magic kicked in and saved us. I erased their memories and ran. A wizard found me and took me for an Inheritance test. I was told to forget everything in the past, I couldn't forget about you no matter what I was told. I promise Marvolo.''

  
Tears streaked both their cheeks as they clung to each other, '' Do you know how much I worried? I had no idea if you were safe! I didn't know if you were alive or dead! I could never forget you and all I saw when I think of you is the damn crumbling building and blood everywhere!''

  
Tom's Riddle perfect composure crumbled as he shouted at the fifth year. 

  
'' You think I never worry? Marvolo I thought of you in every moment of my life.'', the boy screamed back in equal volume. Nobody spoke to Riddle like that and survived.

  
'' You promised me and you still left.'', Tom said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

  
'' I never promise that I wouldn't leave, Volo. I promised that I'd always return. I vowed of it.''

  
'' Why now? After all this time?''

  
'' I love you, that's why! Never in my life could I forget you. You'd be on my mind even when I'm on my dying breath, Marvolo.''

  
And with that, Tom Riddle grabbed Hadrian's robes and pressed their lips together. This time nobody could suppress their shock and they stared wordlessly as the pair left the room. 

  
'' Well then. No wonder Riddle never showed any interest in anyone else.'', Lestrange half-heartedly joked.

  
'' He cried.'', Black said with a startled expression.

  
'' Well, no shit! Didn't you hear what it was about?'', Abraxas sighed at their blank looks.

  
'' He thought Peverell was dead. You know Tom never gets attached to anyone, think of how much Peverell's disappearance bothered him. He spoke of blood and broken buildings, so it was probably an attack. We all know Tom's life out of school.''

  
A few students shuffled uncomfortably at the forbidden topic. Abraxas ignored them as he contemplated, '' It's clear that Peverell is special to him. He'll never let him go again. From what I've seen, I can say he'll destroy anyone who even looks at Peverell with a dirty gaze.''

  
He chuckled at the fearful gazes, '' Oh don't look so worried. Just don't do anything wrong to Peverell and you'll be fine.''

* * *

  
The next day, everyone silently accepted the pairing when they caught sight of the couple sitting in a tight embrace. Their story had spread across the school like wildfire and everyone silently watched as Tom Riddle's smile never left his face.

  
_A vow of reunion was forged and mercy be on those who stop their paths from being merged._


End file.
